Valintines Day
by XloneXwriter
Summary: Namine and Roxas have known each other since they were kids and been best friends forever. Lately though Namine has started to feel something more than just friendship and has decided to tell him on the most romantic day of the year, Valintines. Namixas


**Namixas: **Hey! My second time writing a fanfic! I'm REALLY hyper cause I just drank a Coke AND I ate some chocolate! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!

**Roxas:** Freak.

**Namixas: **Wotcha just say!? ( Grabs Roxas and starts to beat him up.)

**Namine: **um, before things get worse, I'll do the disclaimer. Namixasfan does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. She wishes she did, but she doesn't.

**Namixas: E**njo**y!**

_

* * *

Namine and Roxas have known each other since they were kids and been best friends forever. Lately though Namine has started to feel something more than just friendship, but hasn't said anything about it in fear that it would break their friendship. Now Namine has finally gathered all her courage to tell him how she feels on the most romantic day of the year, Valentines day._

Birds chirping ringing through the air, love everywhere you look, witha feeling of happiness everywhere, yes, this is THAT holiday. The holiday withromance and red most it is one of the best days of the year, being with your lovedone and giving presents showing how you feel towards that special someone. Who wouldn't like it? That person turned out to be a high school girl, with fair blond hair and sad cerulean eyes. I bet you already know who this person is already. If not, it's the shyest girl at Twilight High School, Namine.

Namine groaned when she saw the school, only a few blocks away. "What's wrong Namine?" asked Namine's best friend Kairi, who walked with Namine to school every day. " Are you sure it's such a good idea to ,um.... well you know." Namine said nervously. Kiari smiled sweetly at her shy best friend before responding, " He would have to be a complete idiot to not like someone like you." Namine managed a small smile before saying, "I know Kiari, and that's exactly what scares me."

"What about you and Sora, Kairi? Are _you _finally going to tell him how much you love him?" Namine teased Kairi. Kairi's face turned a scarlet red before she turned away and meekly responded, "T-That's none of your business!"

Opening the gate to the school, they both let a small sigh escape their lips. Another day, with a wicked twist. They were both going to tell their best guy friends they loved them.

A loud hyper yell broke Namine out of her trance. " Kairi! Namine! Over here!"

Looking over to who called their names, Namine saw a hyper brunette waving his hands above his head and jumping up and down like an idiot. Namine knew that Sora wasn't an idiot though. He was acutely pretty smart, when he wanted to be.

Giggling Kairi yelled back,"Hey Sora!" Naminewasabout to wave too, when she noticed who was standing beside him. A god-like looking boy,with sandy sideswiped spikes, ocean blue eyes, and a smirk that always made Namine's heart miss a beat. Roxas, the perfect cousin of Sora and the best friend/ love of Namine.

Catching his eyes, Namine awkwardly looked down feeling the heat rushing up to her face. "Took you long enough." he sneered jokingly in his lovely perfect voice. Keeping her cool Namine came backwith, " At least I can make it to school without getting lost." " You little," **RIIIIINNNNGGG! **The school bell cut in to what he was saying and signaled that it was time to get to the first class.

Sighing as she walked to Art, she started to dread her decision of telling Roxas how she feels. Oblivious of all the guys behind her, holding chocolates and cards, she plopped in to her chair in art class. Pulling out her supplies she absent mindedly started to paint until Cloud interrupted her. " Hey babe, how would you like to be my girlfriend?" Namine gaped at him," Excuse me?" she squeaked. Sighing Cloud repeated," How would you like to be my girlfriend?" Glaring at him she replied angerdly," AS IF! Get a life Cloud." Throwing a book at his head,knocking him out, she went to the front of the room to talk to the teacher, Miss Arieth.

" Excuse me Miss Arieth?" Namine politely said. " Yes, darling?" asked Miss Arieth, showing a dazzling white smile. " I think Cloud ran into the wall and knocked himself out." Namine lied faking being concerned. "Oh! Well, I guess I better take him to the nurse, again. The 50th time this week! You may go to your next class now Namine." sighed Miss Arieth. "Okay!" smiled Namine. Picking up her things, but not before kicking an unconscious Cloud, she left to go to her next class.

**Meanwhile:**

Roxas was fighting off crowds of girls trying to ask him out. At first he politely said no, but now his patience had been worn down. " Can't ANY of these girls understand that I don't like them! There's only one girl I like and she's the only one that doesn't like me!" Roxas thought, groaning at his own thinking. Running through ANOTHER crowd of girls he ran into that one girl. Namine.

" Ow, Crap! I'm sorry Namine! I didn't see you!" he said getting on his feet. " Of COURSE you didn't!" she replied sarcastically. Helping her up Roxas's heart beat two times faster when she tripped and fell on him.

"OOFF!" The breath out of his lungs had just been smashed out of him. " OH MY GOSH! I am so, so, so, so , so(On and on and on) sorry!" Namine said getting off Roxas as soon as she fell on him. That's when she saw a huge crowd of boys glaring at Roxas." Um..... Roxas?"

At the same time Roxas noticed the huge group of girls had noticed Namine and there was a death look burning in their eyes. Before he could think,"Oh, crap." The two crowds were screaming "GET HIM/HER!" Witha quick look at each other both Namine and Roxas were dashing down the hallways, together, yelling "RUN!!!!"

After barely missing the fangirls/boys a few times Roxas pushed Namine into a random janitors closet and shut it behind him. "Um... Roxas? What.." "SHH!" he interupted. "We're going to hide in here until they ?"

After waiting a good ten minutes, the shouts and footsteps finally died away. Namine couldn't see Roxas in the dark closet but heard a lot of rattling and cussing."Um...Roxas? I think there gone now....um.. so could you open the door now?" she asked trying to find Roxas. More rattling and then he responded,"I can't! Crap, I think we're locked in!We'll have to wait until someone hears us and opens the door." he said quietly.

For the next twenty minutes they yelled,screamed, and pounded on the door until their voices became hoarse. Eventually they stopped trying." T-They must be in class still." Namine said trying hard not to cry, glad that the dark hid her face. "Ya....." Roxas said his voice trailing off.

For a while they just sat in the dark aware of each others presence, wondering how to tell each other what they have been waiting to tell each other for so long. "I have something to tell you!" they said at the same time."Um, well you go first." Namine said nervously. 'God, how I love her. Her golden hair, her enchanting cerulean eyes, her angelic hair,etc.' Roxas thought but snapped into reality when she talked. "No,no, you first."

"oh, um,..... well," Namine hesitated. " How am I going to tell him I love him? What if he, well , if he.." Namine thought,shaking her head not even able to think of it. " Okay.... I'll go first then. Namine, if only you knew how long I've felt this way, I think I felt it before I was even your friend, NamineI L..." he was cut off when Namineherhand over his mouth. Roxas watched her startled while Namine said, " Roxas I feel the same way. You don't need to say it though. Love is just a word when it comes to the real thing." Smiling they started to slowly inch towards each other wanting so much for the other to understand how much they love them.

Right when they were about to kiss the door flung open startling them away from each other. "Wow! I've seen a lot of things in my life but believe me, I never expected to see two kids kissing in a janitors closet!" said a deep Scottish voice. Looking up they saw the school's janitor, Fred. **(OH YA!!! GO FRED!!) **"Oh! Thank goodness your here!" Namine said springing to her feet and hugging him. "Hey lass, do I get a kiss too, Eh?" said Fred. "E-Excuse me?" shock was written all over Namine's face. Laughing Fred replied, " No, eh? Too bad. Anyways let's get you two out of this closet."

After getting them out of the closet and being walked down to the principles office, with Fred, they were now sitting in front of the principle waiting for their lecture. " Now Roxas" the principle started, " I can imagine you being here, but Namine?" the principle said raising an eyebrow. "You two skipped class and were found in a janitors closet! What do you have to say for yourself?"

" You got it all wrong!" Roxas quickly responded, " We were being hunted down by evil crazed Valentine fans and went into the closet to hide!" Namine then spoke up,"Y-Ya, then the door locked! We were trying to get out but we couldn't get out!" Turning to Roxas the Principle, Mrs. Tiffa, said, "Ok, Roxas your free to go, but you Namine", she said stopping to look at Namine, "need to stay." Roxas blurted,"It's not her fault though!" "Roxas, your FREE to go now." Mrs. Tiffa hissed.

Unhappy Roxas left the room muttering about crazy fangirls. Once he left the room Mrs. Tiffa turned to Namine, "Now, Namine. Do you know what this is about?" Namineshookher head truthfully wondering what was going on. "Well, I heard from one of our students, Cloud, that you knocked him out with a book?" Mrs. Tiffa stated. About to groan Namine hung her head when the principle said, " But I don't believe someone like you could be that strong to knock him out. I think he's just being a baby. You may go now, Namine."

Happily skipping out of the room she ran into Roxas, again. "Oh! I-I'm sorry Roxas! I-I didn't see you there!" Namine stuttered. "Ya, of course." he said sarcastically rolling his eyes. " Hey Namine, I was um, wondering if you wanted to come to the...." Roxas was interrupted by a red head screaming Namine's name.

"Oh, hi Kairi. What's up?"Namine asked intently. "Um, could a talk to you alone?" Kairi said while glancing at Roxas. "Ok, one second", turning to Roxas Namine said shly, "So I'll talk to you later Roxas?" Roxas smiled and muttered, "Ok" before sneaking off.

"So what did you want to tell me, Kairi?" Namine asked questionably. " Sora and I, are going to the Valentines dance together! He asked me just a few seconds ago!" Kairi happily exclaimed. Namine ,happy for her friend, asked, " So what did you say?" Kairi still smiling responded, "Yes, of course! I'm so excited! You should come over to my house later tomorrow night so we can ready together!" "Ya, that sounds great, Kairi." In her own dreamland, Kairi bounced off to who knows where leaving Namine alone in the hallway.

As soon as her bubbly friend left, Namine let her face drop. The dance was tomorrow and she still didn't have a partner. She couldn't do anything about it though because it was the guys turn to ask the girl out. Having no hope that Roxas would ask her she thought, "The next person who asks me to go to the dance I'll say yes, as long as it isn't Cloud."

Sighing as she walked to Lunch, Namine bought her food and started to look for her friends. It didn't take long though, because they were the only ones screaming and jumping like idiots. " So Kairi, isn't it so sad that Sora isn't here to tell us how excited he is to finally be with his one true love?" teased Selphie from the other side of the table. " Shut up you guys!" Kairi hissed as Namine sat down.

" Hey Namine!" the whole table said in unison. Giggling they started talking about the dance and other girlie stuff. Finally starting to relax Namine froze when Selphie asked, " So Namine, are you going to the dance with somebody?" Shaking her head Namine said, " No, not yet anyways. What about you and Tidus, Selphie?" Turning red in the face Selphie looked down ,ignoring what she just said.

After Lunch the rest of the day was boring. Go here, go there, and after seeming like forever Naminewas sitting in her last class, with only a minute until school was out. " Now, remember kids. Even though tomorrow's the dance you still need to try and study for the test tomorrow." said the teacher Mr. Leon as the bell rang. Groaning with the rest of the class Namine started to put her stuff away, when Riku walked up to her. Feeling her heart freeze for a moment Namine looked up to see Riku looking at her. "Is there something you need Riku?"

" Um ya, actually I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the dance tomorrow?"Riku asked hesitantly. About to answer yes she stopped when she heard the one voice that made her stop whatever she was doing. Roxas. "Hey Namine, could I talk to you for a second?" he asked looking suspicious at Riku. " Of course Roxas!" Namine said smiling from the inside out, oblivious of Riku glaring at Roxas.

Pulling Namine into the hallway he asked her confidently, "Namine, will you go to the dance with me tomorrow night?" Suddenly Namine froze, what she had been wishing for forever had finally came true. Not knowing what else to do, Namine went on pure instinct. She cried like there was no tomorrow.

Pulling her close a very bewildered Roxas said, " I'm so sorry Namine! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Laughing Namine looked up to his confused face and said, "It's not your fault, silly! I'm just so happy! By the way I would love to go withyou to the dance, if that's alright with you." Smiling Roxas let go of Namine and made sure she was all right. When he was finally convinced, he said, " Alright then! I'll talk you latter." Then Roxas left leaving a very happy Namine alone, again.

Dazed Namine went to her locker and started to put things away. When she was done Namine walked out of the school and felt the wind blowing around her like a blanket. It reminded her of him hugging her when she was crying. Smiling Namine knew, "Tomorrows going to be a great day."

* * *

**Namixas:**Finally! Finished! Sorry about the interruption at the Fred part, but his name is to funny!Also after reading it over I noticed that their personalities changed. I'm so sorry about that!

**Roxas: **Leave it to you to do something like that.(Rolls his eyes)

**Namixas:**Than-Wait a minute! You want to fight again, punk? (Summons smiley keyblade)

**Roxas: **Bring it! (Summons his own keyblades)

(20 minutes later)

**Namine:**OMG! I think they killed each other! Wait, they're barely alive! If you want them to live please review! Also please tell put in you review if **Namixas **should make this a one shot or write more! Please be nice when you review!


End file.
